


Tricks but No Treats

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween Theme, Violence, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: It’s Halloween and the Ghostbusters are preparing for a party. But an evil demon with a taste for twisted humor has its own party in mind.





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m placing this story in October after the Lotsabucks has been defeated, Janine has returned to her original self, and she and Egon have been dating for about six months, including an intimate relationship.
> 
> Also, it’s post-GB2 - Dana has Oscar and she and Peter are back together.

Janine and Dana are returning to the Firehouse with both arms filled to the brim of different varieties of Halloween candy. They are preparing for the hordes of kids who always stop by on Halloween. Where else can a child expect to rack up than at the Ghostbusters? The guys have been working most of the day on getting the place ready for the party they were having later that evening.

As the girls were setting the bags down on Janine’s desk, Peter came rushing downstairs.

“Hey baby!” He gave Dana a quick peck on the cheek. 

Dana smiled. “Hey yourself. You guys gotten everything done?”

“Just about,” Peter replied. “Ray and Winston are tweaking a few things before going to pick up their dates.”

Dana looked at her watch. “That reminds me: I’ve gotta go get ready!”

Dana looked at Janine. “Can I give you a ride to your place?”

“Thanks,” Janine answered with a smile. “But I brought my stuff here.”

“No problem. I’ll be back in a bit!” Dana leaned in and kissed Peter on the lips.

Egon was coming upstairs from his check on the containment unit. He approached Janine and Peter, who were still standing by her desk.

Egon looked through the bags of candy. 

Janine giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ve bought our personal stash and put in the desk drawer.”

She opened up the drawer, revealing several more bags of candy; everything from Snickers to Tootsie Pops. 

Egon’s eyes widened. “Good grief, Janine! Didn’t you just buy some the other day?!”

Janine grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, well...it’s rough when PMS and Halloween hit close together.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well! On that note, I’m headed upstairs to change!”

As Peter vanished up the stairs, Egon pulled Janine into an embrace, kissing her lightly on the lips. 

“Guess you need to get ready as well?” Egon asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, What about you?” Janine asked.

“My costume doesn’t require much preparation,” Egon replied.

Janine gave Egon a seductive smile. “Hmm, hope that means you’re costume is a member of a nudist colony?”

Egon blushed. Even after six months of dating, including an intimate relationship, Janine can still manage to bring a blush to his cheeks.

“Ahem...uh...no, it’s not that,” Egon said with a boyish grin. “That’s the costume I’ve planned for later activities.”

It was Janine’s turn to blush. “Looking forward to it,” she purred.

Janine gave Egon a wink before heading upstairs. Egon watched her as she disappeared. 

“I’m the luckiest man on earth,” he thought.

**************

As Dana left the Firehouse in a cab, she didn’t realize she was being watched. There was a shadow that seemingly jumped from one car to the next, following Dana. She wasn’t aware; her thoughts were distracted by a certain brown haired, green eyed psychologist that she couldn’t wait to see in his Halloween costume. 

As she walked inside her apartment, the babysitter Karen smiled. She was playing with Oscar.

“Mommy!” Oscar said, his eyes bright as stars, holding his arms open for a hug.

“Hi Sweet Pea!” Dana replied. She knelt down, embracing her son in a tight hug. 

“Hi Ms. Barrett,” Karen said. “Another perfect afternoon with your little man.”

Dana placed Oscar in his playpen, then grabbed her purse. She handed Karen the money for her services.

“Thank you so much, Karen.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hang around til after your party?” Karen asked.

“Oh, thanks, but my mom has been looking forward to taking Oscar trick or treating. She’s gonna bring him by the Firehouse afterwards so everybody can see him. I’ll bring him home after that.”

“Ok, well, have fun!” Karen said, waving good bye.

Dana turned to pick up Oscar. “Ok, buddy. Let’s get dressed,” she said, smiling.

***************************  
Egon slowly walked downstairs. He was wearing his usual brown pants, pink button up shirt with red suspenders. The only difference was instead of a clean lab coat, he was wearing an older white lab coat that looked as if it had been spattered with blood. He was also wearing light blue latex gloves that seemed to be spattered with blood as well. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Winston asked, wearing a very tight, form fitting Wolverine outfit, complete with fake claws on each hand.

“A mad scientist, of course,” Egon replied with a smirk.

“Way to think outside but press against the box, Spengs,” Peter drawled, rolling his eyes. He was dressed in an Indiana Jones outfit, complete with fedora and whip.

“I think it’s cool,” said Ray. He was dressed as a traditional pirate, even had the patch over one eye.

The front door opened and the guys turned to see their visitors. Ray’s girlfriend Andrea came in, dressed in a beautiful Cleopatra outfit, including black wig. Her usual blonde longer locks tied up neatly underneath the wig.

Next was Winston’s girlfriend Kayla. She was dressed as an X-Men character Mystique, with a red wig and deep blue form fitting costume. 

Dana was last, dressed as a sexy nurse. Her skirt stopped just above mid-thigh. Peter could almost see the scarlet red garter straps hooked to her black fishnet stockings. 

Peter’s grin stretched from one side of his face to the other. “Ladies!” He announced. “Welcome! Let’s get this party started!”

“Not without me, you’re not!” a woman’s voice called from the top of the stairs.

They all turned to look. Egon’s face sported a wide grin of his own, his eyes twinkling with thoughts of what he could expect later in private.

Janine slowly walked downstairs. She was wearing a light blue genie’s outfit, revealing her midriff which was very slim and smooth. The pants were low hanging on her hips, revealing every delicious curve of her body.

Egon was practically drooling. He graciously offered his arm when she got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Nice costume, Dr. Spengler,” Janine whispered with a saucy smile.

“Very nice costume, Ms. Melnitz,” Egon whispered back, giving Janine a quick wink. “I’ve got a wish I’d like to make later.”

Janine smiled mischievously. “I guarantee I can deliver it,” she said, squeezing Egon’s arm.

Peter started up the stereo with some upbeat dance music. Soon, the Firehouse was hopping with dancing. Friends of all the Ghostbusters had also joined the party. Everyone was having a great time, then a knock was heard on the front door.

“Bet that’s the kids starting to make their rounds!” Janine shouted excitedly. She grabbed the big bucket of candy and opened the door.

“TRICK OR TREAT!” the kids yelled. It was about eight children. Janine gave them each a generous handful of candy.

One of the children, a little boy who looked to be about six years old, yelled, “Where is he?”

Janine knew who the boy meant. 

“SLIMER! Showtime!” She shouted.

Within seconds, Slimer appeared from upstairs, flying towards the children. He stopped just short of sliming them. 

“Wow!” “A real ghost!” Two of the kids said excitedly. All of the kids jumped, smiling, and cheering. Slimer had become used to this display and loved it.

The kids thanked them, then ran up the street, ready for their next stop for sugary goodness.

“Way to go Spud!” Peter congratulated Slimer. “You didn’t slime any kids this time!”

Janine tossed Slimer a couple of candy bars, then closed the door, returning to the party.


	2. Twisted Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon with a twisted sense of humor gives the Ghostbusters an offer they can’t refuse. Or can they?

The Ghostbusters’ Halloween party had been a huge success. The guests had left, leaving just the Busters and their dates. Dana’s mother had dropped off Oscar ten minutes prior. He was so cute dressed as a little fireman. 

“Oh Dana, I just can’t stop looking at Oscar; he’s such a cute fireman!” Janine cooed.

“Thanks,” Dana replied. “Peter wanted him to be a little gorilla, but I said no.”

Janine snorted. “He’s the one who should be in an ape costume!”

Dana laughed.

“It was a chimp outfit and was adorable,” Peter defended himself.

“Well, he certainly got his share of goodies,” Andrea said.

“I’ll grab the bucket; we’ve still got some left,” offered Janine.

“That’s ok, but I think Oscar has more than enough,” Dana said.

“I guess Slimer gets it then,” Janine said.

“Unless you wanna give it to Spengs. Or is he getting a special treat tonight?” Peter taunted Janine, wiggling his eyebrows.

Janine stared Peter down, then a crooked grin crossed her lips. “How about I tell Slimer I’ve hidden a candy bar in your pocket?”

“No you didn’t,” Peter smirked back. 

“Slimer doesn’t know that,” Janine replied.

“Alright children,” Winston interrupted, laughing. “You two knock it off or I’ll have to separate you!”

Everyone laughed. 

Winston and Ray were preparing to leave, each taking their dates home. 

Egon and Janine were cleaning up the remaining party favors. 

Egon stepped over to the closet where they stored the broom and other cleaning supplies. He noticed that his PKE meter in his lab coat pocket started beeping. He quickly pulled it out and saw the arms were raising. 

“We’ve got a problem!” Egon shouted. 

The others looked in his direction. 

“Strong Class 8 in the vicinity and closing in fast!”he warned.

The guys bolted to their lockers, grabbing their packs and slipping them on.

“Get the girls and Oscar outta here!” Peter yelled.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the garage floor. It looked like a shadow first, but then started to slowly materialize. It stood about eight feet tall, very lean, was beige in color with a tail that was blue and spiked on the end. It had claws on both hands and a long face with a pointed chin. It’s green eyes seemed to glisten as it leered at the Ghostbusters.

Dana had pulled Oscar close to her. Janine, Andrea, and Kayla stood protectively in front of them.

The proton packs roared to life, the Ghostbusters ready for action.

“Good evening,” the creature said, his voice a deep, sultry voice dripping with evil. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Peter demanded.

“Hmmm, that’s two questions. One at a time. My name is Korso, leader of the underworld’s seedlings.” He spoke with a sarcastic tone, eyes shining.

“What the hell does that mean?!” Winston asked. 

“He is the leader or guardian of the child demons of the underworld,” Egon explained.

“Well, get back to your nursery!” Peter shouted.

“I haven’t answered your second question,” Korso said. 

“Fine, What do you want?” Ray asked.

Korso leered at the group. “I want your children.” He stared directly at Oscar, Dana tightening her grip around him.

“You can’t have him!” Dana shouted.

“I’ll make a deal.” He addressed the Ghostbusters. “Give me the child and I won’t kill you.”

“BONK! Wrong answer, but thank you for playing!” Peter yelled. 

“Then I shall take what I want and kill you all!” Korso screamed.

“Hit him!” Winston shouted.

All four proton streams fired. But Korso was too fast and was able to dodge them. Janine led Dana and the others upstairs as the guys readied themselves for another shot. 

Slimer did his best to act as a decoy and distract Korso. But the Spud was no match for a Class 8 demon. Korso fired an orange blast from his hand, pushing Slimer through the adjoining wall.

“Slimer!” Ray screamed. He then fired again at Korso, this time with an increased strength. 

Korso laughed evilly as he swiftly moved, the stream missing again.

“Damn! This guy’s tricky!” Winston shouted.

“Let’s get him surrounded,” Peter instructed. “Spengs, you and ray go around to the left; Winston and I will go right. Fire when I give the word.”

They all moved into position. 

“FIRE!” Peter yelled.

All four streams lit up the garage area, this time snagging Korso. However, he was able to break free, disappearing.

“Did we destroy him?” Ray asked.

“Negative,” Egon said, adjusting his glasses and looking at the PKE meter. 

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs.

“JANINE!” Egon yelled as he bolted upstairs.

By the time the guys got to the rec room area where Janine had led Dana and the others, everyone looked horrified. Oscar was crying.

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“I’m sorry, we tried to save her but it all happened so fast,” Kayla cried.

Winston ran over and put his arm around Kayla, trying to help calm her. “It’s ok; we’ll get her back.”

“Exactly what happened?” Egon asked.

“There was a bright light, a shadowy figure was standing in the middle of it, and it grabbed Janine,” Dana replied. 

“We tried to grab her but the figure pushed us back with some kind of orange blast, then they were gone,” Andrea said.

“It’s ok, how’s Oscar?” asked Peter. 

“He’s shaken up but I think he’s ok,” Dana said. “I think if I can just get him home, he’ll settle down.”

Peter looked at Egon. 

“I believe the immediate threat has gone,” Egon said, again looking at the PKE meter. 

“Pete, you take them home. Ray and I will take Andrea and Kayla home,” Winston offered.

“That’s ok,” Dana said. “You guys need to work on getting Janine back. We can all take a cab, right girls?”

The women agreed. “Absolutely, you boys get to work,” Kayla said. She leaned over to Winston, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. “Be careful,” she whispered. Winston smiled, giving her a wink.

Andrea gave Ray a tight hug, pulling away slowly. “Watch your backs,” she said softly as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Ray returned the action on her cheek.

Peter picked up Oscar, giving him a good hug. “Ok little man, you take care of Mommy, ok? Don’t let her eat all of your candy,” Peter told him, smiling.

Oscar just hugged Peter back, giving him a warm smile. “Ok.”

Dana took Oscar from Peter’s hold and kissed him on the lips. “Please be careful,” she pleaded with him. “Get Janine back and kick that thing’s ass!” She covered Oscar’s ears to block out the cursing.

Peter returned the kiss. “Don’t you worry, babe. We always get our ghost.” He smiled with a fiery determination in his eyes. 

“Yeah, and Egon will get the girl,” Winston said with a grin.

Egon smiled, but also shared the same determined look Peter had. 

The girls left in their respective cabs to return home. 

Dana locked her apartment door and prepared Oscar for bed. As he was lying in his crib, Dana was slipping into a night gown. She never noticed the green eyes in the nursery, watching her baby boy.


	3. The Children Of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korso comes after the children.

Peter looked at Egon. “Ok Big Guy, where do we start?”

Egon headed to the lab where he kept his books on the paranormal; Ray had some of his literature, too.

“I have more books at my store; I’ll head over there!” Ray said, optimistic about the situation.

“Yes, and I’ll start looking through my materials here,” Egon said, desperately trying to hide the fact that he was extremely worried.

Ray headed to the bookstore. Winston went downstairs to check the security grid on the containment unit. That left Peter with Egon. He walked over to the physicist and put his hand on Egon’s shoulder.

“We’ll get her back, Spengs,” he said, trying to reassure him.

“I’m just worried as to the reason he took her. If his objective is to kidnap children, what does he need Janine.....,” his voice trailed off, twisted realization dawning. “Oh God!”

Peter’s face contorted. “Please don’t tell me he’s gonna....you know.....with Janine?!” 

“I hope not, but I’ll see what I can find on this bastard!” Egon said, his voice deeper with anger. 

Meanwhile, at Dana’s apartment.....

After finishing her nightly routine, Dana stopped back by the nursery to make one last check on Oscar for the night. What she saw completely horrified her. 

“OSCAR!” She screamed. 

Oscar was in his pajamas climbing up the wall like Spider-Man. He turned his head to look at her. He leered at her with yellow eyes glowing bright like a cat’s eyes. He revealed an evil grin with all of his teeth showing. Dana thought she saw fangs but couldn’t be sure.

Without taking her eyes off of him, Dana reached for the phone sitting on the table just outside the bedroom door. She held the entire phone unit. Quickly, she dialed the only person she knew could help them.

The phone rang at GB HQ. 

“I’ll get it!” Peter shouted. “Ghostb....,”

“PETER!” Dana interrupted. “ITS OSCAR! PLEASE GET OVER HERE!”

“Honey, please, calm down; what’s happened?!”

“Oscar is possessed!”

“Don’t leave his sight! I’ll be right there!”

Peter slammed the phone down. “We’ve gotta help Dana!” he shouted. “Oscar’s been possessed!”

Egon and Peter rushed downstairs to grab their gear. Winston was returning from the containment unit check. They filled him in, and he grabbed his gear as well. 

Ecto-1 arrived at Dana’s apartment building as fast as they could get there. By the time they got to her door, their proton throwers were powered up and ready to go.

They carefully entered the apartment, Peter leading the way to the bedrooms. Dana was still frozen with fear for her baby as she continued to watch him. He was still climbing along the walls.

Egon and Winston stared at the child. Peter placed his hand on Dana’s shoulder.

“What’s he been doing?” Peter asked her quietly.

Dana shook her head. “This. Back and forth along the walls. It’s like he’s pacing there instead of on the floor.”

Egon checked his PKE meter. “A Class 8, quite strong,” he informed them.

“What’s the point of this?” Winston asked, gesturing to Oscar’s actions.

“I can’t be sure but I believe he may be looking for something,” Egon said.

“He’s biding time,” Ray said, out of breath. Egon had called Ray at the bookstore right before leaving the Firehouse. He told him something was going on with Oscar and to meet them at Dana’s.

“Biding time? For what?” Peter asked.

“The demon is using its powers to scan the surrounding area for other children,” Ray explained, a thick book in his hands.

“In one minute or less, Tex,” Peter demanded, losing patience.

“The demon needs to lure other children so they can be enslaved,” Ray said.

“So how do we handle this?” Winston asked.

“Dana will have to grab him while I place this charm around his neck. It’ll force the demon out and protect him,” Ray said. He held up an amulet - a red ruby-like jewel encased in a gold locket hanging on a thick gold chain.

Dana approached Oscar very slowly, whispering sweet words of comfort to him. “Come to Mommy, please,” she begged him. 

Peter was right behind her, having put up his thrower, ready to assist in catching the baby if necessary.

Ray followed closely with the amulet.

Egon and Winston stood in the doorway, ready to trap the demon.

Peter and Dana were right in front of Oscar. As Dana reached out to grab him, Oscar darted in the other direction. Anticipating that, Peter had moved in the same direction, quickly grabbing the child. As Peter struggled to hold him, Ray placed the charm around Oscar’s neck.

A bright light appeared, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light subsided a few seconds later, Oscar was back to normal, crying.

Peter turned him over to Dana, who immediately looked him over to make sure he hadn’t been injured.

“Damn! Where did it go?!” Winston shouted.

Egon checked his PKE meter. “The demon is no longer in this vicinity.” 

“Great! One chance and we lost it!” Peter yelled.

“It’ll be looking for another host,” Ray said. “It couldn’t have gotten far!”

Winston, Ray and Egon led the way back downstairs, following the meter’s readings. Peter stayed with Dana. 

“Get your things. You two are staying at the Firehouse. If this bastard comes back, we’ll be ready!”

Egon was in front, following the PKE meter’s readings. “It’s on the third floor!” He shouted.

As they entered the third floor hallway from the stairwell, the Ghostbusters prepared to face the demon. Instead, they heard the screams of a young woman four doors down.

The guys approached the door, ready to knock it down if necessary. Suddenly, the door flew open, the young woman screaming, “my baby!”

Winston grabbed her by the shoulders. “Ma’am, please calm down. We’re here to help!”

“My baby!” She repeated. “She’s climbing the wall, her eyes!” The woman broke down into an emotional meltdown. 

Ray and Egon entered the apartment, scanning each room. Egon stopped by the doorway to the child’s room. He motioned for Ray to quietly walk over. Once there, they both saw the child climbing the wall like Oscar had.

“I only have one charm and Oscar has it!” Ray whispered.

“We’ll catch her, try to contain her somehow,” Egon suggested.

Egon and Ray stood close by, each on either side. Egon moved towards the girl. Ray was ready to intercept when she changed direction. However, the demon had learned their trick from the last time. The child quickly scampered higher up the wall, out of reach, then crawled along the ceiling. Just as Ray and Egon moved to the center of the room, the child jumped to the floor, running towards the door. Just as the girl was about to run outside into the hall, Winston grabbed the child. He had been waiting outside the door in case she made it past Ray and Egon.

It was all he could do to hold her. She was screaming, kicking, and squirming. The child’s mother was still hysterical. Peter, Dana and Oscar got off the elevator and ran towards them. 

Ray and Egon were about to take the child from Winston when suddenly, the little girl stopped screaming, staring intently on Oscar. Before anyone could stop her, the girl leaped from Winston’s arms, running towards Oscar. The child’s eyes glowed bright yellow and let out a blood curdling howl as she lunged at Oscar. She grabbed the charm from around his neck. The chain broke, shattering on the floor. Another bright light appeared. Seconds later, everyone saw the two children, enveloped inside the light, floating out a nearby window, the glass shattering without harming them.

The Ghostbusters ran at top speed to the window but Oscar and the girl were already gone.

For the next two hours, the Ghostbusters and Dana followed the readings on Egon’s PKE meter all over Manhattan, trying to catch up with Oscar and the little girl. They were always a step behind. 

“Damnit! How can we catch them if they’re constantly one step ahead of us?!” Peter shouted, exhausted and highly frustrated.

“And why didn’t the charm work?” Winston asked. 

“It has to be an actual ruby and the necklace itself has to be enchanted,” Ray explained. “The one I had was a replica, costume jewelry. And I didn’t have time to find the spell to enchant it. I’m sorry, Dana.” Ray apologized, his eyes full of sorrow and regret.

“It’s ok, Ray. You tried,” Dana said, trying to help him feel better.

“The readings are pointing in the direction of this subway tunnel,” Egon said, pointing to show Winston which way to go. 

“What does this demon want with kids?” Winston asked.

Ray was still rapidly scanning the pages of his book. “I believe this is the same demon Korso or a minion that serves him. Korso steals children to serve as slaves. The slaves take care of the nursery or nest, if you will.”

“Nest?” Peter asked.

Ray continued his explanation. “Korso needs an heir to follow in his footsteps when he decides to step down. He brainwashes human children to serve as slaves to keep the nest clean.”

“And where does he get this heir from?” Peter asked warily.

“He...bonds with a human woman,” Ray said slowly.

All eyes looked to Egon. He almost dropped the meter. 

“When he bonds, it’s not exactly what you think,” Ray said. “He possesses her body and somehow the two create this half breed child that will have all of the demon’s powers. But, because the child is half human, it’s lifespan is usually somewhere around one hundred fifty years.”

“Looks good for his age,” Peter joked, trying to ease the tension.

“When the demon reaches the point where he can’t continue to do his duties, he looks for a woman and children to be slaves. I need to keep reading up on this to figure out how to catch him.”

“We can’t just bust him?” Winston asked.

“He’s anticipating a fight. And I need to know the best way to approach him. But I think the spell on the children will be broken once we catch him,” Ray said. 

Ecto-1 continued towards the subway tunnel that Egon was following the readings to. 

Ray sat straight up as he read something interesting. “Whoa! We might have a problem guys.”

Winston slammed on the brakes. “Ok Ray. What’s the possible problem? I’m not driving any further until you tell us everything.”

“I think I know how the demon and the woman he chooses create the half breed,” Ray said slowly.

“Didn’t your Aunt Lois ever explain that to you?” Peter asked wryly, patting Ray on the shoulder.

“And if this is how it does it, we’re gonna have more than one situation.”


	4. Breaking the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters must figure out a way to break the spell or lose Oscar forever.

“Do we really wanna know how this demon is gonna get freaky with Janine?” Peter asked, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not what you think,” Ray said.

“He possesses her body. Somehow it happens?” Winston repeated Ray’s words from earlier.

“It’s more than just that,” Ray said. “According to this passage, we have until dawn to stop it. A lunar eclipse is happening tonight. Every one hundred fifty years, on the night of a lunar eclipse, this ritual takes place.”

The guys exchanged looks, then looked back at Ray.

“Korso chose Janine for one reason, and this is why we may have more than just one situation,” Ray said. “The woman he possesses must already be with child for it to work.”

Their jaws dropped, including Egon’s. His eyes widened, his face paling. 

“Janine isn’t.....pre...preg...pregnant!” Egon choked out. “She would’ve said something!”

“Maybe she doesn’t know yet?” Dana suggested.

The guys looked at her as if she had two heads. Dana rolled her eyes.

“She could be in the early stages of pregnancy; she probably hasn’t even missed her period yet.”

The men still looked frozen in place.

“Jeez, for doctors, you guys can be pretty thick!” Dana teased. “She could be as early as the first week of it. The cravings and nausea haven’t even kicked in yet. That’s about another three weeks out, but all women are different.”

A smile crept across Peter’s face. “Say Egon, Janine wouldn’t be trying to rush a proposal out of you, now, would she?”

Egon glared at Peter. “I assure you, that she would never do something like that. We have discussed the topic of starting a family but neither of us are ready.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to be now!” Winston said.

“If Janine opts to keep it?” Ray suggested.

Everyone in Ecto-1 looked at Ray, shocked. 

“Janine wants children too badly to even consider that,” Egon spoke up. “We’ll make this work. But right now, we need to focus on the matter at hand. We need to find Oscar and the little girl.”

Egon Continued to guide Winston towards the subway tunnels, using the meter’s readings. Finally, they ended up at a dead end road where subway cars were kept for maintenance. 

As everyone got out of the vehicle, Peter turned to Dana. But, anticipating what he was going to say, she cut him off.

“Don’t tell me to wait here, Peter. That bastard has my baby; I’m coming with you.”

Peter smiled; he loved Dana’s fierceness. But he also feared for her safety.

“I figured you’d say that,” he replied. “So just stick close to me,ok?”

Dana nodded, returning a smile to Peter. 

As the guys were gearing up, Dana took a moment to speak to Egon, who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“Egon, I’m sure Janine doesn’t know about the baby. She’s not that kind of woman.”

“Thank you, but it’s not that, Dana. At first, I was concerned about Janine. Now, there’s the added danger of our child. So much is riding on our expertise,” Egon said.

“We’ve got this, man,” Winston reassured him. 

“And I’m sure things will work out,” Ray interjected.

“Yeah! We’re the Ghostbusters! What could happen?” Peter declared. 

Just then, what felt almost like an earthquake shook the ground.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you?!” Winston shouted.

They were standing at the opening of the tunnel system when they all turned to look behind them.

“Look! There!” Dana shouted, pointing towards the sky.

There was a bright orange light that seemed to make the night sky look like daybreak. An orange beam of light shone from the spot in the sky down towards the ground just ahead of where they were standing. Then, more orange beams shot out from the spot in the sky, spreading out to different buildings all over Manhattan.

“Korso is summoning more children!” Ray shouted. “The lunar eclipse is in the final stages!”

As the Busters and Dana hurriedly made their way down the tunnel system. They watched several orbs of light floating by them, each with a small child inside. The children seemed to be in a trance; they didn't seem to be upset. They followed the orbs, throwers primed and ready.

Ray had the book with him for reference. He was trying to find out what they needed to do to safely break the spell over the children. "If we can hold Korso in the streams long enough to weaken him, the children should be freed from the spell safely," he said softly.

"We can't trap him?" Peter asked.

"Only after the children are freed; otherwise, they'll still be trapped under the spell."

The Busters and Dana stopped just short of the tunnel opening, so as to not give away their position. They could see Janine standing by Korso's side, apparently under the same trance as the children. Egon knelt down, taking readings on his PKE meter. 

"Janine's and Oscar's biorhythms are normal, which is a good sign," Egon whispered. "They haven't been harmed."

Dana visibly relaxed. "Thank goodness!" she whispered.

“Ok, hold Korso but don’t trap him?” Winston verified. “How do we know when we can trap him?”

“The children will snap out of it,” Ray replied.

“Ok, Dana. Stay here until we get things under control. Once the spell is broken, grab Oscar,” Peter instructed.

“All of these kids are gonna be frantic when they realize they’re lost,” Dana pointed out. “It’s gonna be like a giant daycare center!”

“Fair point,” Egon said. “Dana, do you think you could handle keeping them all under control?”

Dana took a deep breath. “Egon, you’re talking about thirty kids!”

“I know, and I apologize. But just for a few moments?”

Dana sighed, running her hands through her hair. Then, she steeled herself. “Yes.”

“Won’t we need charms to put around the children?” Winston asked. “What purpose did that trick earlier serve?”

“That was just to try and break the spell immediately without restraining the source,” Ray explained. “If we can restrain Korso, the charms won’t be necessary.”

“Alright, are we ready?” Peter asked.

They all exchanged anxious looks, then nodded.

“Are we ever?” Winston laughed.

“Ok then, let’s put this bastard in time out permanently,” Peter said.


	5. The Mighty Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters face off with Korso. But will they be able to save the children in time? And also, Janine and her unborn child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter going up on Halloween! Stay tuned!

The Ghostbusters checked their throwers, making sure they were at full power. They had to hurry. It was still a few hours left before dawn, but they needed time to come up with a Plan B if this didn’t work.

Dana was beyond nervous, not only for Oscar’s safety, but also all the other children. And now the added pressure of Janine. Since finding out she’s pregnant, things are even more dangerous. There’s no wonder why Egon’s expression was now one of extreme anxiety. 

“Ok, remember; just hold Korso in the streams until the orbs around the children fade,” Ray reminded them. 

“Right! Then unleash pure hell on him!” Peter said, determined to end this quickly.

“Will the spell on Janine be broken as well?” Egon asked.

“It should be,” Ray replied.

“On my mark,” Peter said.

They spread out around the edges of the tunnel opening, still trying to stay out of sight until the last second. Finally, they were in position.

“NOW!” Peter shouted.

All at once, the guys fired the proton throwers. The streams shot out towards their target. However, seconds before reaching him, Korso turned and deflected each stream with an orange blast from his hands. 

“DAMN!” Shouted Winston. “It’s like he knew we were here!”

Korso laughed out loud, his devilish voice carrying throughout the tunnel. 

“Did you honestly think you could sneak up on me?” Korso taunted them. 

“Increase power!” Peter yelled. 

The Busters set their proton throwers on full power. 

“FIRE!” Ray shouted.

As the streams shot out again, Korso created a force field around himself and Janine. She was standing by his side, still under a trance. The streams bounced off the force field. 

“Stop! We’re wasting our time and the packs energy!” Winston shouted.

The guys stopped firing. With a snap of his fingers, Korso demanded the children trapped in the orbs to surround the Ghostbusters. With Oscar leading the group, the orbs backed the guys into a corner. 

Dana struggled to keep her composure as she feared for Oscar’s safety. 

“What’re we gonna do?” Ray asked. “We can’t open fire on kids!”

“Egon, please tell me you’ve got a plan, Big Guy,” Peter pleaded.

“Sorry Peter, I have no idea,” Egon responded.

Meanwhile, Slimer had stowed away inside the glove compartment of Ecto-1. He could hear the sounds of battle coming from the tunnel. Finally, Slimer decided he needed to do something. He flew out of Ecto and down through the tunnel, following the lights and sounds. 

As he approached the opening, he could see Korso with Janine close by. Then he saw the guys backed up against the wall, the children closing in. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it didn’t look good. Fearing for the guys’ safety, he launched himself towards the crowd of children.

“Aaaagggggghhhhhhhh!” Slimer shouted as he flew at top speed.

Oscar, under Korso’s trance, saw Slimer coming towards them. He maneuvered himself so that he was standing inside the orb and directly in front of Peter. 

“SLIMER! NO!” Peter shouted.

Too late. Slimer tried to slow down, but he couldn’t stop fast enough.

*SPLAT!!* 

Slimer efficiently and completely slimed the orb with Oscar inside. As everyone watched, the orb faded, freeing Oscar. 

He looked around obviously frightened. “Mommy?!” He cried.

“DANA, NOW!” Peter yelled.

Dana ran out from her hiding spot, rushing towards Oscar.

“Slimer! Do that again!” Ray shouted. “Slime all of ‘em!”

Slimer happily obliged, coating each orb with slime. Every time, the orb faded, freeing each child. Dana gathered the kids together, herding them towards the tunnel back towards Ecto.

Korso’s attention was drawn to the children. “NO!!” He bellowed, realizing he had lost his control over them. 

Janine blinked and shook her head. With Korso’s concentration broken, his hold on Janine was lost as well. Janine realized she had to act fast before the demon realized it and put her under again.

She made eye contact with Egon, giving him a wink. Egon nodded. He watched Janine’s gaze as she looked from him to his proton pack then over to Korso. She winked again, nodding her head slightly back towards herself, all of this happening in a matter of seconds. 

Egon understood what she meant. He caught Peter’s attention with his eyes, giving him the same signal. Peter wasn’t sure exactly where he was headed with this but trusted that he had a plan. He nodded.

Egon aimed his thrower but had flipped the safety switch so it wouldn’t fire. He took his aim at Korso. Peter followed suit. 

“Eat protons!” Peter screamed. 

Janine, acting like she was still under Korso’s control, yelled, “NO!!” She stepped out, pushing Korso out of the way, making it look like she was trying to protect him. 

Egon and Peter flipped the safety switch back and fired but well over Janine’s head, missing her completely. But it was close enough that it fooled Korso.

Janine, playing along, fell down onto the ground where Korso had been standing. She didn’t move, faking her death.

Peter played up her “death” by acting upset. “Oh woe! Oh heartache! Our dearest and most not-sassy secretary has been slain!" He fell to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands.

Winston and Ray, completely unaware of what was going on, looked at Peter, puzzled.

Ray shouted at Peter, “Oh my gosh! What’s going on?!”

Winston yelled, “What the fuck, man?! Get a grip!! You trippin’ or what?!”

During all the commotion, Egon quickly yet quietly slid his proton pack towards Janine. She caught it, keeping the thrower tucked underneath her arm.

Korso was completely confused as he watched Peter’s theatrical display as well as Winston and Ray’s reactions. Then, he saw Janine’s lifeless body lying on the ground.

“NOOOOO! My Queen!” Korso screamed.

“I’m not your queen, you FUCKER!” Janine yelled as she jumped to her feet, firing the proton thrower at Korso.

 

Peter stood to his feet quickly, grabbing his thrower. He fired, Egon joining in with his thrower. Winston and Ray, finally catching on, fired as well. 

Together, they all held Korso in place until ray threw out the trap. “Ready!” He shouted. 

He opened the trap, lowering Korso inside. They could hear his howls as the bright light pulled him down into the trap. Snapping shut, the trap then beeped proving that it had captured the demon.

They all powered down their packs. Janine’s face paled as her knees buckled underneath her. 

“Janine!” Egon shouted, rushing to her side. 

Peter, standing a bit closer to her, got there before Egon. 

As Janine opened her eyes, regaining consciousness, she saw Peter hovering above her. “Oh shit! I’m dead and in Hell,” she murmured.

Peter smirked at her.

Then Egon came into Janine’s view. “Oh, never mind, I’m in Heaven,” she smiled. 

Peter stepped aside, letting Egon tend to her. 

As she got to her feet, Janine rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know what happened. I felt fine one minute, then I felt dizzy and nauseous. Guess I got up too fast?”

The Busters all exchanged glances and smiles. 

“What’s so funny?!” Janine asked angrily. She hated feeling like they all had a secret and didn’t tell her.

“I’m gonna let Spengs handle this one,” Peter said, taking another step back.

“Egon, What is he talking about?” she asked annoyed.

Egon took her hands in his, blushing. “Janine, Ray figured out why Korso abducted you. He needed a woman to mate with.”

“Yeah! The bastard said something about ‘preparing his child.’ I assumed he intended on doing something I don’t even wanna think about! The thoughts of being impregnated by that thing...,” Janine’s voice trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

“Well, not completely,” Egon explained. “He was going to use the child you’re already carrying and change into a twisted half breed.”

Janine’s face began to redden. “That’s beyond disgusting! Use the child I’m already.....,” her eyes widened as the meaning of Egon’s words started to set in. Her jaw dropped open. “You’re saying..that...i...I mean, we.....we-we’re gonna....that I’m.....?” She stuttered. 

Egon smiled. “Yes.” He squeezed her hands. “You’re pregnant!”

Janine then proceeded to pass out again, this time, falling straight into Egon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge shout out to morganskye, who helped tremendously with writing the fight scene and working out the dialogue.


	6. Pure Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was fun writing it. Thanks to morganskye for her suggestions, which have been used. :)

Ray gathered the smoking trap with Korso inside. Winston took his pack as well as Egon’s, who was busy tending to Janine. She was slowly regaining consciousness. Peter was headed back to Ecto-1 with Slimer to help Dana with all of the panicked children.

Several news crews had found their way to the tunnels, as well as a herd of rescue personnel, police officers and some of the parents of the missing children.

Some families had already been reunited as the rest of the Ghostbusters and Janine emerged from the tunnel.

The news reporters were on the air getting the word out that the other parents can pick up their children at the local police station. 

Egon and Ray were bringing Janine up to speed on how they figured out she’s pregnant. 

“I didn’t even know! How the hell did you?” She asked, still shocked.

Ray showed her the book. “See here? It explains that Korso needed to take a woman already with child. He would then merge his body with yours - a type of possession. He would use his powers to change the fetus into a demon half breed.”

“And what would happen - nine months later and I’d give birth to the anti-Christ?!” Janine said, trying to keep her voice down. 

“Well, according to what I’ve read, Korso would show back up to claim the child and take it back to the Underworld. He’d groom the child so when he or she grew up, he’d have a replacement,” Ray explained.

They reached Ecto where the crowd was thinning. Peter was helping Dana and Oscar into the vehicle.

“Ready to go home?” Peter asked casually.

“Yes!” Dana said enthusiastically. Oscar was already starting to fall asleep.

They pulled into the Firehouse. Dana wanted Egon and Ray to check Oscar over first before going back to her apartment.

“So, What are you gonna do now that Janine’s pregnant?” Ray asked Egon. 

“One step at a time, Raymond,” Egon said with a smile. “Let’s get an official diagnosis.”

“I’ll call my Gyn first thing in the morning,” Janine said. She looked very worried, almost upset.

Winston steered Ray towards the basement. “Come on man. Let’s get this trap in the containment unit.”

Peter took Dana and Oscar up to the lab.

Egon and Janine leaned against her desk. Janine looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry, Egon. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m not going to make you support me and the baby. I...,”

“Janine,” Egon interrupted her, his voice soft and calm. “Why are you assuming that I’m upset about this?”

“Aren’t you?” she asked.

He smiled warmly, taking her by the hands. “I would have preferred the timing to be a bit better, maybe in the next year or so. But now that it’s happened, I’m excited.”

Janine blinked several times, processing what Egon had just said. “You wanted to plan a pregnancy in the next year or so?”

“I’ve started considering having a family over the last month or so,” Egon admitted. “As long as you’re the mother of said children.”

Janine teared up again, this time happy tears. “Oh Egon! I’m relieved to hear you say that. I didn’t mean for this to happen though. We’re usually so careful. I don’t understand...,” her voice trailed off.

“What is it?” Egon asked. 

“Oh no! Do you remember that wedding we went to three weeks ago?” Janine asked, putting the pieces together quickly.

“Yes, your friend Cheryl,” Egon nodded, remembering.

“Remember the reception?” Janine asked with a smirk.

Egon frowned. “I must admit, it’s a little fuzzy.”

Janine snorted and laughed. “Yeah! We both had a couple of glasses too many of wine!”

“Yes, and then we went back to your place...,” his voice trailed off, eyes widening. “Oh!”

“Yeah, if I remember correctly, we were both saying that quite a bit!” Janine giggled.

“I don’t remember using protection,” Egon said slowly. 

“Because we didn’t,” Janine said. 

“But aren’t you also on the pill?” Egon asked. 

“Yes, But...let me see...,” Janine turned around, looking at the calendar on her desk. 

Egon watched as she counted back the days. 

“Ohhh ok. Yeah, I was on the pill but that was when I was ovulating. So,....”

“No other protection was used so that was the time that, if it could have happened, it would have,” Egon added.

“And it did,” Janine replied, getting upset again. “I just...I’m usually so careful...,” her voice trailed off.

Egon took Janine by the shoulders, turning her to face him. “Janine, look at me please,” he asked.

Her eyes met his.

“I am not upset. I love you. Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do!” Janine said.

“Then let’s learn how to be parents,” Egon said warmly before bringing her in for a hug.

As Winston and Ray returned to the ground floor, Egon and Janine were hugging and smiling.

“Great to see you two happy again,” Winston said, relieved that things seemed to be ok.

“Yeah, I’m excited for you guys!” Ray beamed.

Egon released Janine and looked at Ray. “Let’s go run some tests to make sure Oscar is ok.”

They all met Peter, Dana and Oscar in the lab. As Egon and Ray were scanning him with the PKE meter, Dana asked Janine, “So, soon you’ll have one of these,” she smiled.

Janine returned the smile. “I’m getting used to the idea. This just took me off guard. But I guess that’s why I’ve been so crazy with the candy! I thought it was PMS!”

“I thought you two were careful,” Peter said, smirking.

“Yeah, well, we’ve figured out it must’ve been my friend’s wedding reception three weeks ago,” Janine was going to let it end there, but of course, Peter wasn’t about to let it go.

“Soooo,” he drawled, “you had one shot and you nailed her! Way to go, Big Guy!”

Egon glared at Peter while Janine rolled her eyes. Dana smacked him lightly on the arm.

“Peter!” Dana scolded. 

Peter just gave her a “What did I do?” look.

“Egon, Ray: what’s the verdict on Oscar?” Dana asked, trying to change the subject.

“PKE readings are normal,” Egon said.

“And his brain waves are completely normal; no signs of any psychokinetic energy,” Ray added, removing the electrodes attached to Oscar’s temples.

Winston was still trying to settle Slimer down. He had been a little more excitable than usual. He was proud of himself for helping. 

“You did really good tonight, spud!” Winston said approvingly. “But guys, what did Slimer do exactly?”

“I can’t say for sure,” Ray started to explain, “but the only thing I can come up with is that Slimer’s ectoplasm must’ve been positively charged enough to counteract the orb magic. Like a buffer. But, I happen to think that it might also have just been his pure heart.”

Everyone looked at Ray confused.

He continued, “Think about it. Slimer has the mentality of a five year old at most. Maybe it’s his childlike innocence? It was enough to buffer the power.”

“It doesn’t matter; it worked! Thank you Slimer!” Dana cooed.

“Guess you deserve the rest of the candy left over from the trick or treaters,” Janine said. 

“Yes, perhaps our stash as well? You’ll need to start watching your sugar intake,” Egon said matter-of-fact-like.

Janine smiled, rolling her eyes. “And it begins,” she said, with a light giggle.

*********************  
The next day, Janine was getting ready to go to lunch. She looked around, realizing she hadn’t seen Egon all morning. He had mysteriously vanished sometime around ten o’clock. 

“Dr. V, have you seen Egon lately?” Janine asked. “My doctor’s appointment is at two o’clock; he said he wanted to go with me.”

“No, I haven’t,” Peter replied, hiding a sly grin. 

As if on cue, Egon rushed through the front door. 

“There you are!” Janine announced. “Ready to go?”

Egon caught his breath. “Yes, my errand took a little longer than I thought.” He gave Peter a quick wink as Janine was putting on her coat.

Peter smiled as Egon and Janine left for her doctor’s appointment. He thought to himself, “Our little Egon is growing up.”

Egon and Janine returned an hour and a half later. Everyone gave them concerned looks as they entered the kitchen area.

They both were beaming. “Relax guys,” Janine said. “Everything’s fine. I’m about two and a half weeks into the pregnancy. Too soon to know if it’s a boy or girl, though.”

Peter, Winston and Ray all jumped up to give Janine hugs and Egon a good back slap. 

“So, a July baby?” Peter drawled.

“Yep, somewhere in there,” Janine said excitedly.

Ray looked a bit worried. “What last name will the baby get?”

They all looked at Janine, who suddenly looked very ill. “Oh,.....I....I hadn’t thought about that.”

“No need. I intend on settling that right now. I’m going to do this the honorable way,” Egon said as he took Janine’s hand in his.

“What are you talking about?” She asked obviously confused.

Egon knelt down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box from his pants pocket.

Holding her hand, Egon asked, “Janine, will you be my wife?” He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Janine burst into tears. “Yes!! Of course I will!” She squealed. 

As Egon placed the ring on her left hand, he stood up and looked Janine in the eyes. “I want this child to carry the Spengler name. You should have had that name a long time ago.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. 

As they hugged, the guys started clapping and cheering the happy couple.

“Let’s get a toast!” Winston said. 

As they all picked up a soda can and clinked them together (Egon insisted Janine could have half a cup full), Winston said, “To love and happiness!”

As they finished their toast, Peter asked, “if this is what we get for Halloween, I wonder what’ll happen for the Fourth of July when the baby comes?” 

They all laughed, Janine’s a bit nervously.


End file.
